


Tesla's Dream

by Anonymous



Category: HatoCatch Pretty Coore, Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, Historical RPF, Holiday Star
Genre: Animated Gifs, Bad Bang II, Cosplay, Crossdressing, Fangirl Japanese, Interspecies Romance, Manip, Multi, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Other, Pigeons, bird moe, deliberately bad art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single flower blooming in the asphalt road...</p><p>Love has no borders, nationalities, or genders. Or species.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tesla's Dream

**Author's Note:**

>  _“I have been feeding pigeons, thousands of them for years. But there was one, a beautiful bird, pure white with light grey tips on its wings; that one was different. It was a female. I had only to wish and call her and she would come flying to me. I loved that pigeon as a man loves a woman, and she loved me. As long as I had her, there was a purpose to my life.”_  
>  – Nikola Tesla


End file.
